Look What We Did
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Rachel & Santana welcome the new members of their family. Pezberry Week, Day 5: Starting A Family. In the same universe as 'The Key To Calm'.


Title: Look What We Did  
><span>Author:<span> Guyana Rose  
><span>Rating:<span> T  
><span>Pairing:<span> Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
><span>Word Count:<span> 942  
><span>Summary:<span> Rachel & Santana welcome the new members of their family. Pezberry Week, Day 5: Starting A Family. In the same universe as 'The Key To Calm'.  
><span>AN: I hope you enjoy :)  
><span>Prompt:<span> Pezberry Week, Day 5: Starting A Family  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey bro you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

Matt and I are standing outside of the hospital right now. I don't smoke a lot, but right now I really needed one. Santana got admitted to the hospital earlier today. I'm so glad Blaine was with her. He told me she had started getting really bad cramps and then started bleeding. I ran out of my meeting as soon as I got his text. That was three hours ago. She and our boys were stable now, but I was so scared. Fortunately this isn't as bad as the last time she had to be admitted for bleeding; we almost lost one of our boys.

Santana was only two months and barely showing. She was at rehearsal for her final show. Once the boys were born she said she might return to the stage; she had plenty of lucrative offers from people willing to wait until after her pregnancy. Her co-star decided he wanted to play around and lost his balance while twirling her in the air. They both fell off the stage with his elbow landing sharply in her stomach. Now I know accidents happen. I might not have been so upset if Santi and her cast mates that saw what happened hadn't told me that the whole time Santana was yelling for him to put her down. Jackass tried to sue me when I dislocated his jaw and broke his hand in three places. But neither he nor his lawyer liked the counter suit of attempted murder of my children that Blaine slapped him with. Needless to say he dropped that bullshit case; we heard later that he was fired for being such an ass about the situation. Serves him fucking right, he's lucky I didn't kill his ass. Luckily in the end Santana and the boys were okay; that was six months ago.

As it stands right now, Santi could go into labor at any moment; it seems our boys are as impatient as we are. They'll be a month early. Its crazy how time flies by. It's been five years since we were married. Matt and Quinn married a year after us. Blaine and Mercedes are both happily engaged to the office mates Matt and I had introduced them to at my wedding. I knew they'd go well with Sam and Tina. Puck still loves playing the singles game so we let him.

Of course as fate would have it Santi and I are the first to have kids. She was obsessed with having twins for some reason and there's obviously no way to guarantee that would happen so our doctor suggested that we both have our eggs harvested. Once we found a donor we would go through with artificial insemination and then have the embryos put back into Santana for development. The only thing to worry about was in cases of gestational surrogacy, only one embryo was implanted. Santana would be at high risk if she carried two babies. But our doctor was confident that the procedure would work so we went through with it. A few false alarms and a couple of scares later and we're at the hospital today, waiting.

"Everything's going to be okay Rae," I hear Matt say as I pull myself from my thoughts.

"How are y-you so sure?" I'm surprised when my voice cracks. I didn't even notice the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Because you're too good of a person for them not to," he replies.

"I can't lose any of them." And now I'm fully sobbing because just the thought of losing my wife or either of my boys scares the shit out of me.

"Trust me Rae you won't," he tries to reassure me as he holds me. And I hope to God he's right.

Six hours later Santana goes into labor. Another three hours later, we meet our first born. A half hour after that, his little brother follows. I did have a minor panic attack when Santana passed out after our second baby boy was pushed out. But like Matt said they would be, everything turned out just fine.

Xanti Tokala Berry-Lopez was born with curly brown hair and weighed in at five pounds ten ounces. Noe Avital Berry-Lopez was born with curly jet black hair and weighed five pounds four ounces. Both were born with the prettiest gray eyes I've ever seen; obviously courtesy of their donor because that didn't come either of our family trees. I can tell already, my boys are going to be heartbreakers.

The next day I'm sitting behind Santana, holding her as she feeds Noe. Xanti is fast asleep in his hospital bassinet.

"You're thinking too loud, you're going to wake Xanti," Santana whispers, "penny for your thoughts amor."

"Not thinking, just admiring," I whisper back, "look at what we did ahava sheli."

She leans further into me and links the fingers of her free hand with mine.

"We did good," she says.

"Yeah, we did," I reply.


End file.
